Ben and Kevin
by EdwardCullen380
Summary: This is a short story about Ben and Kevin and there secret love for each other. I may not be the best writer but I hope you like it. This gay story includes things like sex, fetishes and a true love. Please enjoy and give me your feedback! Wish this was true though! I would love gay Kevin and gay Ben together! :P


Ben calmly sat down next to Kevin at Mr. Smoothy.

"Gwen is devastated you know?" He said as he handed Kevin a smoothy.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed she would, it can be quite hard getting over a break up," Kevin explained.

"Why? Was she really too hard to manage?"

"Nah... I kinda just... Lost the feelings, you know?" Kevin said, taking a sip from his smoothy.

"No, I don't know…"

Ben and Kevin sat in silence. The noise that could be heard was the sounds of slurping from the smoothy cup and the noises of the other people at Mr. Smoothy.

It had been about twenty minutes until Kevin spoke up, "Are you ready to go?"

"Do you want a lift, or do you wanna walk home?" Kevin said, smiling at his own sarcasm.

Ben smiled back at him and walked to the car. He hurried, hoping not to get to cold. Kevin walked slowly from Mr. Smoothy, keeping his hands in his pockets to keep warm. They both sat once again in silence. Kevin started the car and began to drive towards Ben's house. The silence was broken by the sound of Ben's phone. He tilted his head to check the message. Ben's smile faded and was replaced with a look of concern. He looked up at Kevin.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing… Nothing… um… Do you think I could stay at your house tonight? Just for tonight…" Ben said slowly.

"Sure…"

They arrived at Kevin's house around nine.

"Thanks for this Kevin. I owe you one!" Ben said.

"No problem."

"Where is your mum?" Ben asked curiously.

"She's out tonight, dunno when she'll be back. Um… Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

Ben shook his head in response and jumped onto the couch. He adjusted everything to his liking and stood up once again.

"Do you have any clothes, I could sleep in? Like, you know, pyjamas?"

Kevin replied with a yes and walked off to his room. When he returned, he was holding black track suit pants and a black button up flannel.

"Thanks," Ben smiled at Kevin and walked off to the bathroom to change.

"Ben! I'm going to sleep now so make sure you turn out the lights when you're done!" Kevin yelled.

Ben put thumbs up to acknowledge what Kevin had said and walked into the bathroom. Ben took off his shirt and looked in the mirror. He stared at his abs and biceps and nodded in admiration. He put on the flannel shirt and did up only three of the buttons. Ben untied his laces and pulled off his shoes. He pulled each sock off and smelled them. His pants then fell to the floor gracefully without a sound. Ben replaced the pants with the track suit pants, leaving out his underwear.

Ben opened the door to the bathroom and turned off all the lights. Just as he was getting comfortable on the couch, he noticed that he had missed one light. To Ben's surprise, it was Kevin's room. Ben peeked inside without Kevin noticing. There on the bed lay Kevin. Kevin was stroking his long, hard dick. He was completely naked and to his side was his computer. On the computer there was a video playing with two men. One was sucking the other man's dick.

Ben's dick went hard at the sight of Kevin and almost made him cum. Ben stood up and walked into the room. At that moment, Kevin shut the computer and pulled the covers up to cover himself.

"BEN! What are you doing?" Kevin yelled.

"You're gay…" Ben said calmly, hiding all of his emotions for Kevin.

Kevin sighed and admitted his love for the male gender. Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin spotted Ben's boner in the track suit pants. Kevin smiled and immediately jumped out of bed and kissed Ben on the lips. Ben didn't pull back, but kept on kissing Kevin. Kevin stopped kissing Ben and slowly kissed his way down Ben's body, pulling off Ben's shirt while he was moving. Kevin made it to the top of Ben's pants and pulled them off. Ben moaned in pleasure as Kevin began to suck his dick.

"Kevin… Oh… KEVIN!" Ben moaned as he guided Kevin's head back and forth. Kevin stopped sucking and lifted his head out.

"Your dick is so long and juicy!" Kevin said as he licked the head of Ben's dick.

"I wanna try," Ben said as he moved down to suck Kevin's dick.

He began moving back and forth, sucking the thick, 7 inch cock of Kevin's. Ben couldn't think of anything better. He pulled his head back and began rubbing Kevin's dick, while licking the side and the head of it.

"Um…Ben? Could I maybe… Lick your feet? I kinda have this… Foot fetish…" Kevin said smiling at Ben.

Ben's smile grew. "Let's have 69'er!"

Kevin began to suck Ben's toes and lick his foot from top to bottom leaving no space unlicked. Ben did the same at the other end of Kevin. Each toe was sweaty and smelly, just the way both of the boys liked it. After half an hour had passed, Ben and Kevin's dicks were so hard that they couldn't bare it any longer. Kevin's dick had grown to 8 inch while Ben's had grown to 7.

"Get onto all fours Ben," Kevin said as they moved into their new positions.

Slowly, Kevin slid his dick into Ben's tight ass. Ben groaned in pain and sighed as if he was in heaven. Kevin's dick moved in and out getting faster with every motion. Soon, Kevin was pounding Ben's ass. Ben loved Kevin's think and long dick, he loved Kevin's sweaty, smelly feet and most of all, he loved Kevin. They changed their position once more and kept pounding dick against ass. Finally, it had come to an end.

"Kevin, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Ben yelled.

Kevin stopped pounding and pulled out his dick. Ben was so close to his climax that you could almost smell it.

"Ben, cum in my mouth… I wanna taste."

Ben got up as fast as he could and cummed into Kevin's mouth. Kevin waited until it was all in his mouth and then he swallowed. He licked his lips and sucked the rest of it off Ben's dick.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum! Put your foot out!" Kevin screamed.

Ben moved his foot into a perfect position and Kevin sighed as he cummed all over Ben;s foot. Ben and Keavin leaned down and began licking the cum off Ben's foot together.

"Kevin, that was amazing."

"I couldn't have asked for more than you Ben."

They laid down on the bed, Ben in Kevin's arms. They kissed and then stared up at the roof.

"I love you Ben."

"I love you too Kevin." Ben said as he pressed his lips up against Kevin's.

THE END


End file.
